Rotor
|Inne media=Archie Comics |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Mors |Wiek= |Oczy=Pomarańczowe |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro=Jasnoniebieskie |Pancerz= |Włosy= |Skóra=Kremowa |Ubiór= *Czapka z daszkiem (żółta w sezonie pierwszy, czerwona w sezonie drugim) *Brązowo-czerwony pas na narzędzia *Czarne rękawice (sezon drugi) *Czerwono-białe buty (sezon drugi) |Inne nazwy=Rote |Dubbing ang.= *Mark Ballou (sezon pierwszy) *Cam Brainard (sezon drugi) |Ataki= |Zdolności = Doświadczony mechanik i wynalazca |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= *Swoich przyjaciół *Swoje wynalazki *Pracę mechanika |Nie lubi= *Doktora Robotnika *Kiedy jego wynalazki się nie sprawdzają *Kiedy Antoine miesza przy jego twórczości }} Rotor – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzny mors, oraz wynalazca. Jest członkiem Knothole Freedom Fighters, a jego twórczość okazała się bardzo istotna dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół w walce z Doktorem Robotnikiem. Utworzenie Początkowo Rotor miał nosić imię Boomer. Przedstawiono go jako jednego z najstarszych przyjaciół Sonica, którego relacje społeczne nie układały się zbyt dobrze. Miał lubić dziewczyny, ale dostawać czkawki i podczas rozmowy z nimi. Historia Przeszłość Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Rotora, poza tym że znał Sonica i innych Freedom Fighters od dzieciństwa. Razem z innymi dziećmi został wyprowadzony do Knothole, po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy w Robotropolis. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Rotor przeprogramowuje Sallybota W odcinku Sonic and Sally Rotor powitał Bunnie i Sonica, którzy wrócili do Knothole po ataku na fabrykę Swat-botów w Robotropolis. Okazało się jednak, że Sally została. Rotor czekał razem z Tailsem i Soniciem nad jeziorem pierścieni, które miało im wydać pierścień. Później dołączył do Sonica, uratowanej Sally, oraz Bunnie w drugim ataku na fabrykę Swat-botów, która nadal funkcjonowała. Czuli jednak, że przeciwnicy przewidują każde ich ruchy. Okazało się potem, że Sally którą uratował Sonic była w rzeczywistości Sallybotem. Po tym jak Sonic i Bunnie pokonali robota, Rotor przeprogramował go aby słuchał się Sonica. Podczas gdy jeż pobiegł ratować prawdziwą Sally, Rotor i Bunnie przechwycili Hover Unit i zniszczyli fabrykę Swat-botów. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Rotor, Antoine i Bunnie spotkali się z Soniciem i Sally w metrze w Robotropolis. Kiedy zaatakowały ich Swat-boty, bohaterowie uciekli pociągiem, którym pojechali do Crystal Mine. Tam spotkali zrobotyzowanego wujka Chucka, któremu podali pierścień aby przywrócić mu świadomość. Chuck ostrzegł ich przed kryształem, który siły Doktora Robotnika chciały wydobyć tego dnia. Rotor dołączył do Sally i Antoine, aby pomóc im sabotować dźwig który wydobywał kryształ. W pomieszczeniu kontrolnym stacjonował Tech-Bot z przyciskiem na pięcie. Rotor próbował go wyłączyć tym przyciskiem, ale robot znalazł go i pochwycił. Chciał go następnie zastrzelić, ale Sally i Antoine wyłączyli go. Po tym jak bohaterowie zniszczyli kryształ, uciekli z powrotem do pociągu, ale musieli zostawić wujka Chucka który na powrót stał się agresywny. W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Rotor pomagał Freedom Fighters zbudować samolot Freedom Stormer, którym mieli polecieć do Magi i znaleźć Secret Scroll. Rotor pilotował samolot i w trakcie startu udało mu się ustabilizować jego lot. Nie mógł jednak potem wylądować w Madze i z pomocą musiał przybiec Sonic. Będąc w Madze udało im się odnaleźć Secret Scroll, ale wtedy pojawili się Doktor Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty, aby go zabrać. Sonic odwrócił ich uwagę, dając przyjaciołom szansę na ucieczkę. Później zrzucili Robotnika z klifu, wykorzystując do tego znajdujący się w Madze tunel wiatru. Po udanej misji wrócili na Freedom Stormer, którym polecieli do domu. thumb|Rotor i Sonic w kosmosie W odcinku Super Sonic Rotor miał zamiar zbudować młyn wodny do zasilania żarówek w Knothole. Pomagały mu w tym Sally i Bunnie. Po tym jak wróciły razem z Soniciem z Robotropolis, Rotor zaprezentował im działającą żarówkę. W odcinku Sonic Racer Rotor pojawił się przy ognisku, kiedy Sally opowiadała o tym jak udało im się zniszczyć zapasowy generator mocy w Robotropolis. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Rotor i Freedom Fighters obserwowali jak Sonic niszczy Shreddera, który wycinał las. Po powrocie do Knothole Rotor gratulował Sonicowi. Spotkał się potem z Antoine, który narzekał na to że nie może zaimponować Sally. W ramach żartu Rotor powiedział, że musiałby schwytać Robotnika. Jak się później okazało, Antoine wziął jego żart na poważnie i ukradł pierścień, aby zwabić Robotnika. Rotor wytłumaczył się z tego. Ostatecznie jednak Antoine został uratowany przez Sonica i wrócił do Knothole, ale Rotor nie chciał wysłuchiwać jego historii o tym jak pokonał Robotnika. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Rotor i inni Freedom Fighters zostali obudzeni przez silnik rakietowy, który rozbił się niedaleko Knothole. Okazało się, że należał od do stacji kosmicznej Sky Spy, którą Doktor Robotnik wysłał w kosmos. Rotor postanowił go naprawić, aby uczynić z niego prom kosmiczny którym polecieliby sabotować stację. W międzyczasie Rotor pomógł Sonicowi zniszczyć Stealthbota, którego Robotnik wysłał aby zlokalizować Knothole. Później Rotor i Sonic polecieli zmodyfikowanym silnikiem rakietowym na stację Sky Spy. Rozbili się tam, ale udało im się wejść do środka. Musieli potem uciekać przed robotami pilnującymi Sky Spy. Kiedy Sonic dowiedział się gdzie znajdują się sensory szpiegowskie, Rotor pomógł mu unieszkodliwić jednego z robotów strażniczych. Następnie bohaterowie sabotowali Sky Spy i uciekli Hover Unitem, lądując z powrotem w Knothole. Tam Sally pokazała im, że Sky Spy mógł się rozbić w Knothole i zasugerowała Rotorowi, aby odciągnąć stację wykorzystując jego Super Magnet. Rotor i Sonic wykorzystali urządzenie i za jego pomocą sprawili, że Sky Spy rozbił się na pustkowiu. Po powrocie do Knothole Freedom Fighters wiwatowali na ich cześć, a Rotor zaprezentował Sonicowi bieżnię z maszyną do układania włosów jeża. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Rotor dowiedział się o złym śnie Sonica, a później Sally pokazała im obu nagranie rozmowy Doktora Robotnika, z której wynikało że doktor miał zamiar rozpylić w atmosferze toksyny aby doprowadzić do kwaśnych deszczów. Sally, Antoine i Bunnie postanowili dostać się na Cloud Burster, który miał zebrać chemikalia z Island of Nimbus. Na prośbę Sally Rotor zajrzał do swojego magazynu, ale kiedy go otworzył wysypały się na niego różne części. Rotor zdołał się przez nie przekopać i znaleźć trzy przebrania Swat-botów dla swoich przyjaciół. thumb|left|Rotor otrzymuje podziękowania od przyjaciół za ratunek W odcinku Sub-Sonic w ogródku w Knothole umierały plony, które Rotor pomagał ratować. Wysłuchał potem historii Sonica, który nie mógł złowić bardzo silnej ryby w Great River. Jak się później okazało, jeż miał w uchu nieco życiodajnej wody, która wpłynęła do rzeki. Woda ta powodowała gwałtowny wzrost roślin, dlatego Rotor, Sally, Sonic i Antoine postanowili zdobyć jej wiecej. Podczas rejsu w Great River Rotor narzekał, że chciałby być takim bohaterem jak Sonic. Później bohaterów złapał wir wodny i wciagnął ich do zanieczyszczonego, podziemnego jeziora. Rotor i Sonic wiosłowali tam i odbijali się od śmieci, kiedy ich łódka została uszkodzona. Okazało się wtedy, że Antoine zaginął. Bohaterowie płynęli dalej, mając nadzieję go odnaleźć. Natknęli się wtedy na coraz gorszej jakości wodę, oraz wodospad. Sonic zdołał wypchnąć łódkę z dala od wodospadu. Później ta zaczęła tonąć, ale Rotor, Sally i Sonic wspięli się po lianach i wyszli na suchy ląd. Natknęli się wtedy na kwiaty, które chciały ich zagryźć. Pokonali je, ale Sally zaginęła. Rotor i Sonic udali się dalej i obaj znaleźli jaskinię z tronem. Sonic został wtedy porwany przez Krakena i kazał Rotorowi uciekać. Rotor zdołał uciec i wpaść do małej, podziemnej jaskini przez którą przepływała życiodajna woda. Rotor nabrał jej nieco do swojej manierki, po czym oczyścił jej drogę z kamieni które blokowały jej dalszy przepływ. Wpłynęło to na ożywienie się roślinności na górze. Rotor błąkał się potem po podziemiach, aż natknął się na Snake Probe, który zaczął go atakować. W trakcie ucieczki Rotor znalazł Sonica, Sally i Antoine którzy tonęli w sadzawce. Schwytała go wtedy zanurzona w sadzawce macka i próbowała wciągnąć, ale Rotor uratował się i zbudował dla siebie pomost do Sonica. Wyciągnął z plecaka jeża pierścień, dzięki któremu uratowani zostali także Sally i Antoine. Bohaterowie podziękowali mu za ratunek, a Sally pocałowała Rotora w policzek. Bohaterowie spotkali potem Krakena i zaczęli mu wyjaśniać, że to Robotnik zniszczył jego podziemny świat. Nagle Krakena związały Snake Probe, a Sonic postanowił je zbadać i pobiegł do wylotu jaskini. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył platformę wiertniczą z której wylatywały Snake Probe, Rotor oczyścił zanieczyszczoną podziemną wodę, a w podzięce za pomoc, Kraken podarował bohaterom manierkę z życiodajną wodą. Freedom Fighters podlali nią swoje plony, których jakość przekroczyła nawet ich oczekiwania. Rotor natomiast przyznał że męczyło go bycie bohaterem i postanowił ograniczyć się do bycia złotą rączką. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Rotor pracował nad nowymi wydłużanymi nogami dla Bunnie, w czym pomagali mu Sally i Sonic. Wciąż pojawiały się w nich usterki, ale udało się je wykorzystać do zbierania jabłek z wysokiego drzewa. Później Rotor dowiedział się od Tailsa, że spotkał małego Terapoda - Baby T. Baby T musiał potem wracać do swojego stada, ale Sally obawiała się że mogło ono migrować w złym kierunku. Rotor dołączył do Sonica, Sally, Bunnie i Tailsa aby towarzyszyć migrującym Terapodom. Dotarli do Great Jungle, gdzie znaleźli Scorch Plant. Po tym jak Momma T przystawiła do rośliny kamień, ten stopił się. Rotor położył na niej następnie swój śrubokręt i zobaczył, że metal również ulega zniszczeniu przy kontakcie ze Scorch Plant. Kiedy Sonic zastanawiał się nad sposobami wykorzystania Scorch Plant przeciwko maszynom Robotnika, porwało go pnączę która chciało wciągnąć go do sadzawki. Rotor, Sally i Bunnie próbowali zepchnąć mu pod nogi wielką kłodę, od której mógłby się odbić na ląd, ale odsunęli się by zrobiła to Momma T. W trakcie dalszej wędrówki bohaterów zaatakowały Stealthboty, które wyczuwały ich dzięki sensorom ciepła. Rotor i jego przyjaciele uciekali na grzbiecie Momma T i Baby T, ale Robotnik uwięził ich wokół pola energii. Robotnik próbował porwać Momma T w klatce podczepionej do jego Hovercraftu. Rotor i Tails obudzili Sonica. Po tym jak Sonic i Bunnie odczepili klatkę od Hovercraftu, wydłużane nogi Bunnie zacięły się. Aby nie została przygnieciona przez klatkę, Rotor dokręcił jej śrubę i w ten sposób uciekła na czas. Bohaterowie uciekli potem z pola energii Robotnika dzięki mocy pierścienia. Po tym jak zgubili Robotnika, okazało się również, że Terapody cały czas migrowały w dobrym kierunku, aby dotrzeć do Boulder Bay. W odcinku Heads or Tails Rotor spożywał swoje śniadanie i słuchał jak Sonic ćwiczy grę na gitarze. Później spotkali go Sonic i Tails, razem z którymi szydził z Robotnika który groził im poprzez swój Surveillance Orb. Po powrocie do Knothole Rotor pomagał Sally i Bunnie w budowie katapult potrzebnych do odparcia ataku Buzz Bomberów. Brakowało im jednak części, które musieli zdobyć w Robotropolis. Rotor pomagał Tailsowi wyciągnąć pierścień z jeziora dla Sonica, a potem pokazał Sonicowi część którą powinien przynieść. Rotor brał potem udział w odpieraniu ataku Buzz Bomberów na Knothole. Sezon drugi thumb|Rotor pomaga odczytać rozkazy dla Swat-bota W odcinku Game Guy Rotor śpiewał sobie w swoim warsztacie, kiedy przylecieli do niego Sally, Antoine i Tails na grzbiecie Dulcy. Rotor odszyfrował dla nich rozkazy dla Swat-bota, który miał zwabić Sonica w pułapkę. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Rotor pomógł Sally dokończyć de-robotyzer i przetestować go na Bunnie. Po tym jak de-robotyzacja Bunnie przebiegła pomyślnie, Sonic chciał de-robotyzować wujka Chucka. Jednakże de-robotyzer przegrzał się i został uszkodzony, a jedyne części zamienne znajdowały się w oryginalnym robotyzerze. Sonic przyniósł te części, dzięki czemu Rotor i Sally przeprowadzili udaną de-robotyzację Chucka. Wujek Chuck pomógł potem Rotorowi udoskonalić robotyzer. Niestety później Chuck znów stał się zrobotyzowany, podobnie jak Bunnie, oraz zniszczył de-robotyzer. W odcinku No Brainer Rotor i inni mieszkańcy Knothole dowiedzieli się, że Sonic został potraktowany Memory Scramblerem i Snively wykorzystywał jeża aby zlokalizować Knothole. Kiedy okazało się że Snively zbliżał się, a Sonic miał zebrać wszystkich Freedom Fighters, Rotor ukrył się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w podziemnym schronie, gdzie dołączył do nich Chuck. Wyjawił on, że mogliby przywrócić pamięć Sonicowi jeśli podadzą mu pierścień. Rotor został w schronie, podczas gdy Sally, Chuck i Tails pobiegli po pierścień. Snively znalazł ich potem i potraktował Memory Scramblerem, ale ostatecznie został powstrzymany przez Sonica. W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally cofnęli się w czasie, aby zatrzymać Doktora Robotnika zanim doszedł on do władzy w Mobotropolis. Młody Rotor pojawił się razem z młodymi Bunnie, Antoine, Soniciem i Sally. Wujek Chuck zostawił ich pod opieką Rosie, ale Sonic zlekceważył polecenie i postanowił sprawdzić co działo się w pałacu. Młody Rotor poszedł razem z innymi dziećmi do pałacu, gdzie złapały ich Swat-boty i zamknęły w celi. Dzieci miały zostać poddane robotyzacji, ale starsi Sonic i Sally uratowali ich, oraz razem z Rosie wyprowadzili do Knothole. W odcinku Dulcy Rotor opatrzył kolana Dulcy, która zraniła się przy lądowaniu w Knothole. Później przyniósł jej specjalne, fioletowe ochraniacze na kolana i okazało się, że był to jej ulubiony kolor. thumb|left|Rotor i Ro-Becca W odcinkach The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca Rotor i inni Freedom Fighters zebrali się wokół chatki Antoine, który postradał zmysły. Po chwili bohaterowie zobaczyli, jak na jego dom zawala się wielkie drzewo. Pewnej nocy Rotor pracował nad swoją nową, mechaniczną asystentką Ro-Beccą. W pracach pomagał mu Antoine. Kiedy Rotor wyszedł po części o których zapomniał. Kiedy wrócił, zobaczył że Antoine i Ro-Becca zniknęli. Rotor zawołał Sonica i razem z nim zaczął szukać Antoine. Znalazł potem swojego asystenta, kiedy tego brutalnie masowała Ro-Becca. Rotor wyłączył ją przez przycisk na jej karku. Następnego dnia przeprogramował Ro-Beccę, ale kiedy ją włączył ta się go nie słuchała. Rotor zdecydował się ją zdemontować, ale kiedy się oddalił Ro-Becca uciekła i uczepiła się Antoine. Rotor był wściekły, ale po chwili Antoine rozbawił go, kiedy Ro-Becca sprawił że Ro-Becca zakochała się w Sonicu. W odcinku Drood Henge Rotor wykonał dla Sonica i Tailsa replikę Deep Power Stone, którą mieli zwabić Doktora Robotnika w pułapkę. W odcinku Spyhog Rotor zaprezentował Sally i Bunnie dokładną rekonstrukcję Hover Unit, którą stworzył z wraku znalezionego w Dark Swamp. Pokazał także stworzonego przez siebie mechanicznego gołębia pocztowego, oraz znaleziony transponder ochronny Robotnika, którym Sally i Bunnie mogły włamać się do wszystkich budynków doktora. Kiedy Rotor pracował w swoim warsztacie, Antoine denerwował go swoimi zmyślonymi opowieściami o bohaterskich czynach. Po chwili do Rotora przyleciał mechaniczny gołąb pocztowy, z wiadomością od Sally i Bunnie, która wskazywała na to że wujek Chuck był w niebezpieczeństwie. Rotor chciał powiadomić Sonica, ale Antoine zadeklarował że sam ocali Chucka. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Rotor stworzył balony żrące metal, które zaprezentował Sonicowi. Kiedy Doomsday Pod zaatakował Knothole, Rotor zdołał uratować część balonów, zanim Sonic przybiegł po niego i zabrał go z warsztatu, na który zawaliło się drzewo. Sonic wziął następnie od Rotora jeden z ocalałych balonów i za jego pomocą zniszczył Doomsday Pod. Balony służyły potem Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w ataku na Doomsday Machine. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik został pokonany, Rotor świętował zwycięstwo razem z innymi mieszkańcami Knothole. Charakterystyka Osobowość Rotor jest bardzo spokojny i przyjazny. Lubi spokój i stabilność. W przeszłości chciał być bohaterem takim jak Sonic, ale kiedy zasmakował nieco takiego życia, zdecydował się że najlepiej będzie się czuć jako złota rączka swojej drużyny. W rozmowach z kobietami Rotor potrafi być jednak nieśmiały. Jako twórca jest bardzo oddany swoim mechanicznym kreacjom. Cieszy go, gdy działają sprawnie, ale martwi się lub nawet wścieka kiedy nie spełniają jego oczekiwań. Wygląd Rotor jest antropomorficznym morsem o jasnoniebieskim futrze i kremowej skórze na brzuchu i pyszczku. W pierwszym sezonie nosił na sobie żółtą czapkę i brązowy pas z narzędziami. W drugim sezonie zmieniono nie tylko jego ubiór, ale i wygląd. Rotor stał się bardziej pulchny, jego pyszczek znacznie zmniejszono, oczy przemalowano z czarnego na pomarańczowy. Rotor zaczął nosić czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem, bardziej czerwony pas na narzędzia, oraz czarne rękawice i biało-czerwone buty sportowe. Moce i umiejętności Rotor jest bardzo dobrym mechanikiem, którego twórczość często okazywała się nieocenioną pomocą dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Rotor pomagał tworzyć samolot Freedom Stormer, młyn wodny do zasilania żarówki, przerobił silnik rakietowy na kosmiczny prom, stworzył bardzo silny magnes, zbudował bieżnię do wytwarzania energii, skonstruował katapulty, uczestniczył w budowie de-robotyzera, stworzył ochraniacze na kolana dla Dulcy, a także zbudował pełnoprawnego robota - Ro-Beccę, wykonał replikę Deep Power Stone, zrekonstruował Hover Unit, stworzył mechaniczne gołębie pocztowe, a także wytworzył balony pożerające metal. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Ro-Becca Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Cluck W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Rotor Walrus w komiksach W komiksach Rotor był synem Shermana i Georgette Walrus, którzy przybyli do Old Mobotropolis w poszukiwaniu nowych możliwości, poza tradycyjnym życiem stada morsów. Nie spodziewali się jednak wybuchu Great War. Rotor dorastał wysłuchując opowieści swojego ojca o wojnie, w których szczególnie zainspirowała go maszyneria. Jego rodzina została jednak potem rozdarta przez Doktora Robotnika, który przejął władzę. Rotor znalazł się pośród wielu dzieci, które oddzielono od rodziców - jego ciężarna matka i jego nienarodzony, młodszy brat Skeeter zaginęli, a Rotor wkrótce dołączył do grupy Freedom Fighters. Rotor wykorzystał swój talent wynalazcy na użytek drużyny. Ale z każdym sukcesem spotykała go porażka - często w postaci eksplozji. Przez to, oraz swoje zainteresowanie ciężkim uzbrojeniem, otrzymał przydomek Boomer. Rotor był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Sonica. Bardzo chętnie dołączał się do walk, co wydawało się dziwne w porównaniu do jego spokojnej natury. Jego analityczne myślenie zapewniło mu siedzenie zarówno w Knothole Council, jak i Restoration Comittee. Odegrał także rolę w ochronie swojego stada przed Robotnikiem. Podczas lat które Sonic spędził w kosmosie, zmieniła się usposobienie Rotora. Jego stosunek do nowego uzbrojenia sprawił, że naraził wielu swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. Brał także mniej aktywny udział w operacjach polowych. Podczas zniszczenia Knothole, Rotor ocalił Tailsa przed zawalającym się dachem, ale został ranny w plecy. Odzyskał większość swojej mobilności, ale zdecydował się przejść na emeryturę na pozycji Council of Acorn. Kiedy zmanipulowana przez Naugusa rada chciała wygnać Nicole, Rotor zrezygnował i w ramach protestu został przywódcą Team Fighters. Po Super Genesis Wave, Rotor stał się synem Tundry the Walrusa. Stracił matkę w młodym wieku, a ponieważ nie był lubiany przez ojca, przeniósł się do Mobotropolis, aby poszukać nowego życia, tylko po to aby zostać uwikłanym w Eggman Invasion. Ostatecznie dołączył do Freedom Fighters, stając się mechanikiem takim jak Tails, oraz wojownikiem jak Sonic. Ciekawostki *W książce Robotnik's Revenge Rotor jest niepoprawnie określany jako lew morski. *Na tylnej okładce DVD Doomsday Project Rotor jest kilkakrotnie niepoprawnie nazywany jako Robot. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)